Lily's Locket
by Miss. Hermione G-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione is feeling down lately. She is alone. When she finds a locket in her dorm, she never takes it off. Then she finds out it was Lily Potter's...... I suk at summary things.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. Amber here. (Miss.Hermione G-Malfoy). Okay here's the deal. I was bored, at home. I was alone and started to try and figure out good fanfiction stories for HP. Well I got one. I hope you like the idea thingie.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters...sadly...  
  
Summary: Hermione is feeling a little down in the dumps. She doesn't know what to do. One day she finds a locket in the Gryffindors girls 5th year dorm. She never takes it off. Then she finds out who it belonged to (hint LILY hint), and strange things happen...   
~Chapter 1~  
  
Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common Room with her supposidly best friends. Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. She was reading a muggle book By Shakesphere "Romeo and Juliet" Ron and Harry were to busy playing Wizard chess to notice she had gone up to bed.   
  
She got changed into her pajamas, and put her book on her nightstand. She brushed her haor, and teeth, then washed up. She climbed into her bad, and snuggled closely to the warm, fuzzy blankets.  
  
~Dream Mode~  
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and saw a girl and boy fighting, in what looked to be Hogwarts years ago. She listened closely.  
  
"What's wrong with me? I don't really know, to tell you the truth. I am just out of it." Said the young girl.  
  
"I didn't know. Is there something I can do--"  
  
" No! I am fine. I just need some alone time." muttered the girl under her breath.  
  
Hermione looked at them. The girl was rather short, like herself. She had long curly red hair. She had emerald green eyes. The boy had messy brown hair, and brown eyes, with glasses. They looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry, okay? Really. I am..." Said the boy moving closer to the girl.  
  
"Yeah, Whatever" she said then stormed down the hallway.  
  
Hermione drifted out of the black and white Hogwarts, and back into the real one. She woke up with tiny droplets of sweat on her face. 'When did it get so hot in here?' She thought. She looked around, only to see the red color of her drapes, around her bed.  
  
She pulled them back only to be blinded by the sunlight, bursting through the window. She quickly pulled them shut again. She plopped onto her bed. She looked at her watch. '1:00 PM.' Good thing it was a Saterday, otherwise she would be late for classes. Not like she really cared.  
  
Hermione has been acting oddly. She has stopped studying 24/7 and spent most of her time Alone with her journal. She was drifting away from Harry and Ron, and she knew it. They just didn't seem to notice yet. She has been getting Average grades, instead of top marks....She changed.  
  
She finally got the strength to pull herself out of bed. She got dressed into a pair of black pants, and a navy blue (2 sizes to big) tee shirt. She walked over to her vanity. She picked up her brush, and began tugging at the knots. She had finished several minutes later. She grabbed her black hoodie, just in case of cold weather, and went down for Break-- Lunch.  
  
She Ate her lunch in silence. She was barely listening to Ron and Harry. Even though she already knew they were talking about Quiddich. She sighed then went to open her mouth, to tell them she was heading up to the Common Room. When she realized, they wouldn't care. She grabbed her hoodie, and made her way up to the room. She opened the door, to find it empty.  
  
'' Oh yeah! There was a trip to Hogsmeade.." She stopped and looked at her watch   
"10 Minutes ago. Oh well" She said as she walked up to her Dorm. She put her hoodie away, and sat on her windowsill. She looked out of it. Outside the window, on the ledge, she saw something shimmer in the sunlight....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay. What do you think? I wonder what the shimmering thingie is...lol well you most likely guessed, scince i said she found a locket in her dorm. If you didn't catch that, then you can wait till later. Okay. Please read and reveiw. I will put you in my will if you do! hehe. I know. I am almost desperate for reveiws here.  
  
Sorry it is a short chappy. But I am just starting it. Hope you understand that....later. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya people. Here is chapter 2. I'm really sorry that the first chapter was like useless and not long enough and not enough detail. I was just trying to start it out. I hope you like this chappy better.  
  
Shout-out things at the end...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I do not own HP people. Only in my dreamworld thing.  
~Chapter 2~  
Hermione bent down, making sure to get a grip on the wall so she wouldn't fall. She brabbed the silver item, and brought it up to her face. She looked at it closely. It was a silver neaklace. Not just a neaklace, but a locket. On the end of the silver chain was a ( not too big, but not to small) heart-shaped locket.  
  
She saw a design of flowers on it. She tried to open it. 'How long has this thing been out here? The clasp wont even move' She thought to herself. She tred once more, carefully, so she wouldn't break the locket. It stil wouldn't open.   
  
She finally gave up on opening it, for now. She again examined the imprint of the flowers. She traced it with her finger. She put it on, and then headed toward her tutor lessons. She gathered her DADA items, and rushed to the library.  
  
Hermione was on her way to the Library, for her tutoring lesson in DADA, when she spotted Dumbledore heading her way. She decided to avoid him, so she dodged into an empty classroom. She looked around the classroom.  
  
''That's odd" She said, talking to herself. "I have never seen a classroom like this before" She said whilst she walked around the beautifull room. It was definately not a classroom. There was a balroom effect to the marble floor. There was a chandeler in the middle. There was also a telivision, a coat rack, several couches. It reminded her of her dream room as a child.  
  
She laughed silently to herself, at the thought of her younger years...the better years of her life. She held back her tears, and gathered her will power. She walked around the room, and found that there was a staircase. It, too, had that ballroom effect to it. She walked up the slightly swirled stairs.  
  
When she reached the top she found, the weirdest things. There was a whole rack lined up of brooms, cloaks, uniforms, muggle clothes, jewlery, makeup, backpacks, books, cd's...everything anyone could ever want. Well a teenager anyways. She admired every bit of this room.  
  
Suddenly she heard someone walking up the stairs. She waited, only to be greeted by the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah. Ms.Granger. I see that you, like few before you, have found the room of well, the room of everything. I see it has been set already, as well." He said as he sat on one of the chairs by the candy part of the second floor. Hermione sat on the chair across from him.  
  
"What do you mean the room of everything, and has been set?" She asked a little lost.  
  
"The room of everything, is the room that everyone dreams of. It has all of whatever they wish to have in it. If they want candles, there will be ros of different candles. It has been set to you, Hermione. Meaning that when you walked in here, it was set to everything you wished to have. Might I say you have very good taste" He said hen at a jelly bean. " So that means that this whole room belongs to you, Hermione."  
  
Her mind was screaming 'AWESOME!' but she wondered why.  
  
"What do you mean it belongs to me?"  
  
"Well you found it first. There is a few other rooms like this around the school disguised as different ooms. When one walks in it sets to that persons wishes. So you keep this room, fot the rest of your time here at Hogwarts."  
  
Se took this as the time to shout what her mind was yelling. "AWESOME!! But what happens when the things run out, like the candy, or something."  
  
"It re-generates. In other words it re-appears, but with greater variety. Also if you find a new interest then anything else you want will be added, as soon as you think in your head that you want it."  
  
"Sweet! So it is MY room?!? As in Only me? yay!"  
  
"Well I will leave you with your new room, dear. Also, if you wish, you may move in here, like sleep here, and all that rubbish" He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Hermione decided to move into the room. She ran up to her dorm, got EVERYTHING that she had brought with her and ran back to her room. She plopped down on the soft squishy sofa, totally exhausted. She would rumage through the room later. She was just so tiredthat she fell asleep holding onto the locket...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! I hope this chapter was better. Okay here is the deal. I felt bad for Hermione so I decided to giver her her own room, since she was like alone anyway, and why not include everything she has ever wanted? lol I wish I had a room like that.   
  
Liz Dockson~ Hi. Okay I updated, just for you. hehe. I am happy that you liked it! I hope that you continue to read it! even if you wouldn't reveiw, as long as i have a hope that you read it! lol.thank you!!  
  
Kristen Heustis~ Hey. I'm sorry if the first chapter wasn't in detail enough. I was in a hurry, and it was late, and i wasn't realy thinking right, like I ever do think right, lol. I'll try my best to post like at least 1 or 2 chapters a day, so it gets finished quicker for ya. Thanx for the review thingy.  
  
super-star~ Hiya. lol I kno I do suck at the beggining thingies, sorry. I thought you people would get that, lol. Well they didn't in any of the REAL books. But in MY fanfiction, they did. so ha! I win! lol. Thankziez.  
  
Hope to get reviews from EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU  
**Says while points to all the people reading this**  
lol I know where you live! lol j/p   
  
Later Days Mayonaise!! 


End file.
